Kiss Me I'm Irish
by XxxGingerFilesxxX
Summary: You know you are in love when every time you start to think about the one you love, butterflies start flying in your stomach. You know you are in love when you fine yourself shopping with that person and you feel like everything is right in the world. You know you are in love when you can't stop touching that person. You know you are in love when you feel miserable when you ar


Niall's P.O.V

"Tell me again why we have to go?" Louis asked in whining tone.

"Because she is me' half-sister, I haven't seen her since X-factor and She would do the same thing for all of us" I said. "It'll be fun."

"Maybe for you, but I'm sure I'll hate it." Louis grumbled, Liam hit him on the back of the head, And yelled at Harry to get dressed. I let out a deep breath, then I felt someone come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder " Don't worry bout him, Nialler he just can't get over the fact that she use too stalk us... all the time... She dosn't still do that dose she?!" I turned to see the horrified face of Zayn Malik."Of course not! Lads she's changed, Grown up allot too..." I said with a laugh. I heard all the lads let out a sigh of relief.

Ellie's P.O.V.

'This is the big night.' I told to myself and squealed a little.

I dressed simply, Red cut dress that reached my knees which I paired with some Red-hot black stilettos and a silver-chained multi-necklace that had a black bow on my keys and leather jacket I rushed out the door of my one-bedroom flat. As I came to a stop at a red light, I checked my self in the rear-view mirror and let me tell you I looked Damn good! My ever Color changing eyes decided too agree with me ; For once. My now blue eyes were standing out because of the eyeliner and mascara I had applied earlier and my lips popped because of the bright red lip-stick I just recently put on.

I had let my wavy ginger hair flow in its natural style for once, Instead of having it up in a bun. Lost in thought I hadn't realized the light had turned green, letting me know I could move. So instead the man behind me honked his horn and shouted curse words letting me know to go.

"Alright...Alright I'm moving don't get you knickers in a twist... bloody yankey" I mumbled under my breath while pushing the gas pedal. After what seemed forever I reached the gallery.

As I pulled into a free parking spot, All of my doubtful thoughts came rushing into my mind all at once.

_What was I doing there? I wasn't much of a painter and I couldn't do it so much because of school._

_But my friend, older friend, who owns the gallery loved my horrid paintings. There were two pieces of my own in there and I came to see how people would react to them._

I stepped inside and greeted my friend. She gripped me into a bone-crushing hug and harshly whispered in to my ear "If you leave before this is over I will make you cry and I WILL find you if you somehow escape."Christ Val I'm not gonna leave! I cross 'me heart an hope to die" I said while crossing my heart. This must have been the answer she was looking for because she gave me a kiss on the cheek and shoved me into the sea of people. I stepped a bit further to see other paintings.

_Oh bollocks! these are so much better than I could ever do!_ People started to move towards the back of the gallery and that's when I saw the blond Irish man. At first I quickly walked towards him then when I had the chance I made a mad dash for my Half-brother. "NIALLER" I screamed, I ran straight into his arms giving him the biggest bone-crushing hug in the world!

" Hey Ginger." Niall said, laughing.

"Hi." I said giggling and I looked at boys. Wow I haven't seen them in forever! _But I don't have feelings for them like I did... ever since...No! don't.. think about...that._

"Oh, you remember Louis, Zayn, Harry, and Liam. This is Sydney Elizabeth." He said,

Each lad said hello in their own cute way, CUTE?! ohhh no don't you even dare!

" Vas Happen?" Zayn said, winking at me,

"So happy to see you again Sydney" Said Liam with a smile and shaking my hand.

" 'Ello there love" Harry said this as he pulled me into a very flirty hug, I just rolled my eyes and shoved myself out of harry's "Hug" and ended up falling on top of somebody. "Shite! I'm so sorry" I said, pushing myself off of LOUIS?! All at once I felt strong Irish hands pull me off the poor lad." You alright, Lou?" Ya I'm alright just a mistake is all" Said Louis.

"Sooo.. Nice too see your still clumsy as ever, Sydney" Said Louis, We all bursted out laughing. Rolling my eyes, I said "Nice to see you too Lou and lads just call me Elizabeth or Ellie." I said.

After gossiping for a few more moments each of the boys set off in pairs leaving me all to myself once again... _Yup, this is just like the old times._ I thought, then I turned on my heel to warn Val about the FIVE Trouble-Makers that had just entered her Beloved gallery.

~later in the evening~

"I like that painting. I think it's my favourite around here." I heard a voice say, I turned around too see who had just complemented on one of my paintings.

XxWoo! first chapter is done! please I beg of you amazing readers! Please comment and tell how you liked this story! Comments, Questions, Concerns, Ect. ALL TRYPE OF COMMENTS ARE WELCOME! Alright thats all for now I might start writing a second chapter if I get couple fans?

~SkinnyJeans415xxX


End file.
